Inner genius
by Viovids
Summary: First ever fanfic. Focusing on the inner workings of houses mind.
1. Lost in thought

AN. I don't own house or its characters.

This is my very first fanfic so I hope you enjoy it. reviews are greatly appreciated.

For as long as he could remember Greg house was different. Not so much physically as intellectually. School always seem to bore him everything the teacher was saying made perfect sense and didn't require an explanation yet for some reason the other kids didn't underst-and it as quickly as he did. He can remember being as young as 4 sitting at his desk twirling a pencil in his hand or looking out the window "Greg you're supposed to be writing the alphabet with the rest of us" his teacher would say he would sigh and hold up his piece of paper showing her he had already completed what seemed like an extremely boring and simple task. His teacher would look amazed and confused at the same time he never understood why after all it was just the alphabet nothing complicated.

(end flashback)

Greg house was sitting at his desk twirling his cane with one hand while channel surfing through his office TV with the other. Neither of these tasks seem to work every day it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep his brain occupied for more than a few seconds it was so frustrating everyone else can do a routine task and be totally fine with it but for some reason his mind craved more. He wanted to think wanted to solve puzzles and problems and if his mind wasn't given an adequate amount of stimulation he felt restless and uneasy fidgeting with his hands and his cane unable to focus and what people were saying or what was going on around him. Finally he just gave up and leaned back in his chair popped a few Vicodin into his mouth and waited for the drug to slow down his mind as well as ease his pain. At that moment the famous oncologist himself Wilson came striding into his office put his hands on his hips in his usual lecturing position and eyed house as if to stare him into submission. "What!" I have no patience for him today.

"Jeez calm down, what has gotten into you lately?" I turn away but only briefly then I looked back at him his deep brown eyes trying to see through me as if anyone ever could. "I have a headache and I want people to leave me alone is that so much to ask?!" I bark back. He looks both annoyed and concerned at the same time finally he drops his arms to his side and sighs "Fine whatever if you want to hang out just call" then he turns and leaves. Why do I do that I wanted him to stay I needed the conversation it was actually occupying my brain for a few short minutes and I'm stupid enough to throw him out when I need him most. House sighs then grabs his cane and limbs out of the office and into the parking garage where he gets on his motorcycle and takes off.

Probably another chapter on its way:)

Thanks for reading everyone! I hope you all enjoyed it. I would really appreciate some reviews and feedback. Also some suggestions for the next chapter only one chapter in and I'm already having writers block :)


	2. Pain

He drove he drove and he drove

Not sure where he was going or where he was going to end up none of that mattered he just drove.

He ended up at a bar. It was an old rundown for it there was a few people there definitely a hole in the wall type of place. Almost everyone there was already drunk including the bartender himself. He limped over and said himself that one of the stools "scotch!" As he set some cash down on the counter "What's your trouble mister?" He looked up and confused can you actually tell him upset "what do you mean?" The bartender looked at him and smirked "well most men don't wind up in here unless they get some real trouble on their mind" he had to hand it to him drunk or not this bartender knew how to read people "not trouble just the usual day" the bartender shrugged and handed him his scotch then went off to the other customers were to get himself another drink either or he was gone and that's all that mattered.

It was hard to say how long he had been sitting there he had been on his fifth scotch at least. The guy next to him was talking really loudly and it was really getting on his nerves finally after 10 minutes of keeping quiet he had had enough "hey buddy! Why don't you stop yelling at the person next to you and shut up!" Wood guy turned around obviously in raged I would he just said "why don't you mind your own damn business you stupid cripple" he said knocking houses came to the grand as he said it he had had enough of all this is my increasing people constantly getting on his nerves and on top of that affected everyone filter need to remind him of his handicap in one where another without warning his fist flew forward and hit the guy straight in the Joel he stumbled

back a bit and came back fast and hard he punched him in the face sending him off balance and tumbling to the floor then he proceeded to locate where he assumed his injury would be inserted fiercely kicking unfortunately he had guessed correctly and with no kicking house straight in his skin. He screamed and he continued to scream and he'll everything went black.

Househousehousehousehousehouse

Pain that was the first thing he could feel pure pain. It was so bright and it smelled of hand sanitizer and other cleaning products •sir? Sir? Are you with us? We need to know your name. Sir?!" He opened his eyes slowly and painfully "huh what where am I?" His vision was clouded with a rush of doctors and nurses then everything went black again...

AN/ thank you for reading!

Reviews and suggests always welcome :)


End file.
